


Locked Heart

by BabyKai97



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bullying, Canon Gay Relationship, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Falling In Love, Last order name is changed to misaka in this story, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: 17 year-old Accelerator tried to move out with his younger sister Misaka to get away from their abusive foster parents since their real parents abandoned them. They weren't allowed and Misaka is forced to watch her brother take the abuse. They just started at Fushimi High School and everything is not going very well for Accelerator at all with the bullying from school plus him working after school everyday.  Kamijou Touma is a Senior at Fushimi High and when he first saw Accelerator in class, he immediately wanted to know more about him.  With Accelerator closing everyone out of his life except his sister Misaka, can Touma find a way into his locked heart?





	1. First Day and New Friends?

Accelerator POV:  
I woke up to my alarm going off. 'Ugh' I thought turning off my alarm. My name is Accelerator. Checking the clock I knew that our foster parents were gone to work and I relaxed. I sluggishly got up and went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I put on my new school uniform. I grabbed my bag and left my room and went across the hall to wake up my younger sister. I knocked hard on her door and said " Misaka !!!! Get up or you're going to be late". " Okay , I will see you in a few minutes " she said back through the door. Satisfied I walked down the hall straight into the kitchen and fixed cereal for me and Misaka. While I was fixing our lunches Misaka came into the kitchen. " Took long enough " I said. She pouted and said " Jerk " " Brat " I shot back smirking giving her lunch bag to her. We ate breakfast and put our shoes on and left on our way to Fushimi High,our new school. 

Touma POV:  
I was woken up to my mom yelling through the door telling me to get up. " Alright mom, I'm up" I said getting out of bed and starting to get dressed since I took my shower the night before. My name is Touma Kamijou and I am a Senior at Fushimi High School. After eating a quick breakfast, I grabbed my backpack stuffing my lunch in it and told my mom I was leaving while slipping on my shoes. I heard her say to have a good day as I left closing the door.

Accelerator POV:  
"Fucking traffic -ow!" I said complained rubbing my arm where Misaka just pinched me. "Stop cussing" Misaka said simply. Rolling my eyes I said "Probably won't but I'll try" rubbing her head walking across the street and into the school gates. I realized that me and Misaka had completely different schedules after we got them while at the office. "Okay that should be everything y'all will need for your first day and all teachers have been notified so you're good to go" the school secretary said to us. Thanking her me and Misaka went different ways after saying bye and to have a good day. Checking my watch I saw I had time before homeroom and looked for my locker. Finding it I practiced my combination to open it. "Are you new?" a voice said startling me. Dropping my schedule I turned seeing a girl who reminded me of my sister just taller. Picking up my schedule the girl said "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Misaka but most people call me Misa. What's your name?" looking at my schedule. "My name is Accelerator. Me and my sister Misaka just transferred here. Can I have my schedule back?" I said. "Here, we have the same schedule except one class so I can show you around if you want. That's cool that you have a sister with the same name as me!" Misa said giving me my schedule. "Thanks. She looks like you to just shorter and she has a piece of hair that sticks up always" I said smiling to myself thinking about her. "That's sweet. Want to head to homeroom now? It starts in a few minutes" Misa asked checking her watch. Nodding I said "Yeah, let's go" and we left heading to homeroom. Making it to homeroom Misa introduced me to our teacher and she went to find a seat while I had to wait until homeroom started so I could introduce myself. 'Hopefully this will go well' I thought nervously. "Class we have a new student that just transferred. Go ahead and introduce yourself" he said looking at me after welcoming everyone back. 

Touma POV:  
After I made it to school, I checked my watched and saw I still had time to make it to homeroom and after finding my locker I headed on. Walking in a few minutes early I sat down in desk by the window in the back. Just looking around the classroom and everyone in the room, I couldn't believe that this was my senior year. "Hey, who is that guy with Misaka?" I heard some girls whisper in front of me making me look at the door seeing Misa and a guy who was about my height with white hair and red eyes. Speaking with the teacher Misa left the desk and came to sit in the desk next to me. "Hey touma!" She said smiling. I said hey and we talked for a while before the teacher clapped getting our attention as a class. "Class welcome back and we have a new student that just transferred" he said and told the new student to introduce himself. Looking up he said "Hi my name is Accelerator, I'm 17 years old and its nice to meet you all". Listening to Accelerator made me want to know about him. Since he was finished the teacher told Accelerator to sit in the seat next to Misa. Then after a couple more things the teacher let us go to our first class. After the first class everything else followed and then it was lunch. I looked for Misa and when I found her, she was sitting with Accelerator. Walking up to their table I said " Hey Misa and Accelerator right?". Looking up Misa said hey and gestured for me to sit and Accelerator just waved continuing to eat. " Accelerator this is Touma. Didn't you say he as in one of your classes?" Misa said as I ate. Nodding he looked at me and said "Yeah, we have the same math class". As I opened my mouth to speak a girl came out of nowhere and tackled Accelerator that looked just like Misaka. 

Accelerator POV:  
After homeroom me and Misa had all the same classes except one which was math but I told her that there was someone from our class in there too but I didn't know his name so I described him. "Oh, that's Touma. He was sitting next to me earlier in homeroom" Misa told me. Then it was finally lunch time and we quickly found a table and sat down beginning to eat. Then Touma walked up and said hey to us and Misa responded while I waved. Misa invited him to sit with us which I didn't mind and officially introduced us reminding me that we had a class together causing him to look at me. Looking up from my food I nodded and said "Yeah, we have math together" and continued to eat. From the corner of my eye I saw Touma beginning to talk when Misaka came out nowhere and tackled me. "Accel!!!" she said making me smile. " Hey Misaka how has your day been going?" I asked her. She starting telling me about her day when she looked at Touma and Misaka then said "Accel, who are they?". Looking back at a confused looking Touma and a curious Misa, I said "Misaka these are my classmates Misaka and Touma". Looking at Misa again Misaka said "She looks like me!". Chuckling I said "Yeah she does. Strange right? But she's not as slow as you that's for sure" teasing her. Pushing me slightly she pouted and went to Misa's side of the table talking to her instead. Looking at Touma who was staring at my sister and Misa I said "Crazy right? I have never seen something like that either but it happened" causing Touma to look at me. "Yeah its weird but kinda cool though. I hope you don't mind but what do your parents do?" he asked. Hearing Misaka and Misa stop talking I hesitated answering. Nervous Touma said"You don't have to answer if you don't want too" which made me relax. Sending a grateful look to Touma, I listened to Misaka continuing to talk to Misa until she had to leave giving everyone a hug me being last and I told her that i would see her after school. After lunch was over we headed to the rest of our classes. Walking back to our lockers I said "Misa? Why is our classes different from Touma?". "The classes that Touma takes are college classes. You have a college math class but the rest of the classes we have together are college prep" Misa said as we stopped at where my locker was when I realized our lockers are right next to each other. Grabbing my bag and putting the books I needed for tonight since I had homework that was due tomorrow. "By the way your sister is adorable! If you ever need someone to watch her let me know. and do you have a phone?" Misa said. Nodding I pulled it out and gave it to her. She clicked a few buttons and typed something and then gave it back. " I put my number in there and Touma's so you can talk to us or ask for help when you need it. See you tomorrow because I have club practice" she said. Nodding I said bye as she took off and walked outside the school seeing Misaka and waved. Walking out the gate we talk about our days as we went back to our foster home so I could get ready for work as I hoped that our foster parents weren't home.


	2. Our Life

Accelerator POV:  
Making it home, I subconsciously grabbed Misaka’s wrist as I saw one of my foster parent’s car in the driveway. “Accel?” Misaka said but I didn’t’ answer her. ‘Not today, anything but today’ I thought nervously looking at the house. “They aren’t home” a voice said, making me and Misaka jump as we turned around seeing our neighbor Mrs. Saku. “What do you mean?” Misaka asked. “They both were home but left in your foster father’s car. Are y’all alright Accelerator?” she asked me concerned. Nodding I said “Fine, I was wondering if you could watch Misaka for me? I have work until 7 tonight”. She said “Yes, that’s fine. Drop her off before heading to work”. Nodding I pulled Misaka towards the house as she waved at us before heading back inside her house. “Accel, why can’t I come to work with you?” Misaka asked me as I put our school stuff away. “Usually you can, but I have to stock today and I won’t be at the register like usual so I can’t watch you. Plus, I don’t want you alone today so please stay at Mrs. Saku’s until I come get you?” I said turning to look her in the eyes. She nodded and gave a small “okay”. Ruffling her hair, I got ready and took her to Mrs. Saku’s then left for work.  
Break  
At work, I finished stocking and was doing some administrative stuff since my supervisor was out sick and it had to be done. “Hey accelerator, have you seen the boxing tape?” my co-worker and best friend Teitoku asked. “It’s on the counter by the register” I said answering his question not looking up. “You are here way too much to remember where things are” Teitoku said. Throwing a pen his way, I heard him laugh as it clattered on the floor. “Seriously though, how much do you have saved up?” he said. Sighing I said, “Not a lot but still I can’t leave with Misa until I’m turn 18 in a few months” answering to what he was asking. “That sucks. Does your foster parents still you know?” he asked hesitantly. “Yeah but the recent bruises I have aren’t bad this time around. They are a son of bitch to cover though” I said. He nodded and we both continued working. When I finished the administrative things, I switched with Tei and was up front while he stocked and took his break. I was organizing things and just looked around the store bored when the store bell rung and it caught my attention. “Hey Accelerator!” a voice said and I turned seeing Touma. Giving a small smile I said hey. “I didn’t know you had a job. How long have you worked here?” he said curious. “I’ve been working here since last year” I replied. “Cool! I wish I had a job” Touma said smiling and I noticed he had dimples. “Hey umm, do you want to hang out after school tomorrow. Misa is coming too and you can bring your sister along if you want” he said seeming nervous. Without thinking, I nodded and said “Sure, sounds fun” giving a small smile. Giving a beaming smile, Touma bought what he needed and we talked a little more before he left. “Does little Accel like someone?” Tei said in a teasing tone coming to stand next to me. I felt my face heat up as I punched him. “ow! Alright I’ll leave you alone, for now” he said grabbing the broom to sweep as I rolled my eyes. “Do your job, Tei” I said throwing another pen that he dodged. We worked for a few more hours and cleaned the store since there was no customers. “Go home Accelerator. Misaka is waiting and I can close up” Tei said giving me a look when I tried to protest. “Fine. Thanks” I said rolling my eyes fondly making him smile a bit. “No problem. Now leave” he said shoving me out the door. I sighed walking back home as I pulled on my jacket. As I walked I thought about my first day at school. I was happy I made friends but I can’t get to close or they’ll find out too much. ‘Why did I say yes to Touma’s invitation?’ I thought confused. Shaking off my thoughts as I made it to Mrs. Saku’s I froze seeing my foster father on the phone in the front yard. I quietly went to Mrs. Saku’s backdoor without being seen. I knocked and took a relieved breath when Misa opened the door. She had a smile that slowly faded when she looked at my face. “What is it?” she said and I looked around again quickly as I shuffled her back into the house closing the door behind me. “Accel-“ “They’re home and I got worried. I might have you stay over here for tonight” I said interrupting her. She immediately shook her head and said “No, you can’t! I don’t care if they make me watch but I won’t stay here while you are getting beaten” she said crying. I pulled her close and rubbed her hair to comfort her. “What’s going on?” Mrs. Saku asked coming into the kitchen. Misaka was still crying so I looked over at my house through the window instead of answering her. She followed my eyes and sighed. “Accelerator answer me this and don’t lie. Are your foster parents abusing you?” she said after a few minutes. I bit my lip and looked at Misaka who was leaning against me with her eyes barely open before nodding. “Go lay Misaka down on the couch and come back so we can talk” she said and I nodded picking Misa up. I took her to the couch and laid her down gently removing her arms from my neck so I wouldn’t wake her. I walked back into the kitchen seeing Mrs. Saku placing two mugs on the table. “Come sit down Accelerator” she said sitting down. I sat down at the table and I accepted the mug she gave me as I took a sip. “Now, why don’t you explain to me about what’s going on?” she said and I hesitated. “It’s alright Accelerator. I won’t tell anyone if that is what you wish” she said sensing my uneasiness. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. “Me and Misaka have been going to foster home and on since I was 9. I’ve always protected her since our parents abandoned us at the orphanage. But nothing could prepare for what became and is our nightmare right now. When we moved into that house, they seemed like normal people who wanted kids” I said taking a sip from my mug. Mrs. Saku didn’t ask anything questions and I continued. “Behind closed doors, all they did was work us like slaves and barely fed us but Misaka couldn’t keep up the work and our foster mother slapped her. That was when the abuse started but I took the brunt of it because I want Misaka to have a good life and nothing like this. My foster father is a gambler and he stays in debt. Whenever the men would come to get their money, he would have it but one day he didn’t and I was the only one home that day” feeling my hands shake as I held the mug. “Accelerator” Mrs. Saku said and I flinched when she touched my wrist. “H-he gave me to those monsters and let them have their way with me for debt! I lost my virginity because of that bastard” I said angry all of sudden. “Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry” she said pulling me into a hug. I felt my anger melt away as I cried. I held onto her as I continued sobbing and felt her rub my back to comfort me. We stayed like that until I calmed down. “Now do you feel better?” Mrs. Saku asked me, pulling back to look at my face and I nodded. “Good. By the way you don’t have to call me Mrs. Saku. You can just call me Kiara and my husband’s name is Haji. You and Misaka can stay over for tonight and you can borrow my children’s old clothes. We can talk more in the morning because its late alright?” she said and I was surprised at how sincere she was. “T-thank you” I said and she ruffled my hair gently before pushing me out the kitchen. “No worries Accelerator, I’ll keep you safe as long as I’m here” she said and I gave a small smile before telling her goodnight and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was so hard for me to write this and it makes me feel bad so believe in me and support me guys!


	3. Author Note!

Hey everyone! I’m going to post for this soon but lately I’ve been on a writers block but I should update this weekend. 

See ya when I update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I will update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading this since this is my first story on here!!!


End file.
